1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control panel and an apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
One type of conventional control panel for use in various apparatuses includes a mount for mounting a touch panel or similar inputting device and a base including a support portion for supporting the mount. This type of control panel is sometimes configured such that the angle of the mount and therefore the angle of, e.g., the top of the touch panel is variable, so that a person can easily see the touch panel without regard to the person's height or eye level or glare or similar environmental condition.
It is a common practice with the control panel of the type described to include exclusive parts and mechanisms for varying the angle of the mount and separate from the mount and base. The exclusive parts and mechanisms, however, not only increase the cost of the control panel, but also obstruct recycling keenly demanded today for environmental preservation.